The Right Side
by SleepingDarkness
Summary: True, he may have failed before, but how could Megamind lose when he's on the right side? Songfic! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_Authors Note: _My second ever songfic, this time for the film Megamind. I'm not entirely sure I like this one. I don't think I really got the story to fit the song, but I'm just reminded of Megamind whenever I listen to this song. Besides, I like to use obscure songs by obscure artists that almost no one has heard of. It makes me feel special.  
I always forget disclaimers, but not this time!  
Neither the film Megamind nor the song The Right Side belong to me.

* * *

The Right Side - Nerina Pallot

Roxanne Ritchi laughed as she saw Megamind sprawled over his desk, fast asleep and snoring. She had only left the room for a minute to get him a cup of coffee ("The caffeine will keep you awake," she had said as his eyelids started drooping) but that had been enough time for him to put his head down on the desk – just to rest his eyes, he assured himself – and drift off.

When she'd arrived at his ex-Evil Lair (they had yet to think of a better name for the place), she had intended to take him out to see a movie but he had been hard at work on new contraptions. If he were any other man, she'd have been annoyed, but she had been caught up in his child-like enthusiasm.

**Oh, I'm a loaded gun  
****You flip my switch  
****You watch me run  
****'Cause I get so excited  
****I feel it coming on**

She sat on the edge of his desk and cast her eyes over the blueprints for all the different devices he wanted to construct. She didn't know much about science, or mechanics, or anything like that but they all looked very impressive. She hoped he didn't drool; he'd be upset if he ruined his designs.

As he'd hunched over the desk, drawing as if his life had depended on it, he had gabbled to her about how he could revolutionise law enforcement and make the city safer and get buses to run on time (but that last one was less of a heroic deed than it was fixing a personal grievance).

She found that the more she listened to him the more thrilling it all sounded.

**I got a heartbeat in my brain  
****I can't keep still  
****You keep me entertained  
****I get no satisfaction  
****Until the game is won**

Roxanne had had a vague feeling of restlessness that evening – seeing him think up and design new inventions was all well and good, but after being infected by his excitement; she was desperate to see them in action. She wanted some new, arrogant evil to come strolling into town just so she could watch Megamind pull out one of his insane creations and kick their butt straight into a jail cell.

**I get a little high  
****You can't stop me**

**Watch out here we go  
****Here we go  
****You come along for the ride  
****My black heart Romeo  
****A real hero.  
****How can we lose when we're on the right side?**

She had no doubt that he could overcome anything his enemies threw at him. Despite his numerous failures in the past, he actually seemed to be _good _at being _good. _Gone were the days of looking like an idiot on the front-page and TV screens, and being mocked by the citizens of Metro City. Ever since he had beaten Titan and gained the approval of the city, Megamind's confidence in himself had sky rocketed, and now he achieved anything he put his mind to.

**Oh, it's been so long since it felt so good  
****Your electricity is a curious notion.  
****It's so good to be alive  
****When you bring it closer now  
****Closer still  
****We're just a breath away from victory, baby  
****Such sweetness, drunk and dry **

In fact, the whole thing went in a big loop. Megamind would save the day, the city would praise him, and this would give him the confidence to improve. He would succeed again, and gain even more of the city's love and trust and so on.  
But Megamind insisted – in interviews, to Minion, to Roxanne and to anyone else who would listen – that it was Roxanne herself that really inspired him to be the hero he was now.

**We get a little high  
****You can't stop us**

**Watch out here we go  
****Here we go  
****You come along for the ride  
****My black heart Romeo  
****A real hero  
****How can we lose when we're on the right side of it now?  
****Where are they now?  
****Their doom and gloom consumed them in the end**

He had always been a very upbeat and optimistic person, but ever since Roxanne had come into his life he had taken happiness to a whole new level that most people can only ever dream of reaching.

Whenever he was called upon to deal with some miscreant, he would always enter the fray imagining the smile that would light up her face as she reported to the masses that he had saved the city, or how warm and soft her arms were when she hugged him after a hard days crime-fighting.

**You've gotta leave it behind  
****Leave it behind.  
****Have a little faith  
****Play a little music  
****Put in it your heart  
****Baby we can use it  
****Get a little high  
****They can't stop us**

It didn't matter which motivated him more, Roxanne or the people of Metro City. He gained the affection and approval he had previously been so starved of from both. He could finally put all his angst and personal issues behind him and fight with newfound passion, now that he had something to fight for.

**Watch out here we go  
****Here we go  
****You come along for the ride  
****My black heart Romeo  
****A real hero  
****How can we lose when we're on the right side?  
****How can we lose when we're on the right side?  
****How can we lose when we're on the right side?**

**We're on the right side  
****We're on the right side**


End file.
